Peleas
by Hoshi Miyuki
Summary: ...No todas las relaciones en el mundo, ya sea de compañeros, amigos o novios, tienen solo amor y hacen que todo sea "Miel sobre Hojuelas". Soul y Maka lo saben a la perfección. Después de todo, ¿qué sería de ellos sin sus peleas?... SoulXMaka... Drabble


**N.A.: **¡Hola! La niña que desapareció cerca de un año, ¡por fin vuelve! xDD … me justifico en la parte de abajo -.-' … ¡Disfruten del Drabble! n.n'

**Disclaimer.-** **Soul Eater** no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Atsushi Ohkubo**, lo único mío es la historia y lo hago sin fines de lucro…

**~Peleas~**

- ¡Oh Vamos Soul!, ¡No es tan difícil!

- Olvídalo Maka, no lo are y punto.

Entre estos dos, las peleas eran ya algo cotidiano. No importaba el día, la hora o el lugar. Los regaños de ella y los sarcasmos de él eran el pan de cada día, y claro, todos terminaban igual…

-¡Maka-chop!

Terminaban con ella enfadada y con un libro en la mano; y él en el piso y con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Ouch…

Era algo común ver a Maka y Soul peleando. Tan común que lo raro era verlos callados y calmados.

En la escuela los pasaban por alto, en los pasillos los ignoraban y en el salón también.

Sus vecinos ya casi no se quejaban del griterío que armaban y también dejaron de involucrarse o de llamar a la ambulancia cuando veían al muchacho salir _volando_ por la ventana del segundo piso. Sabían de antemano que seguía vivo, o bueno, rezaban por ello.

Para sus profesores era normal, Stein sabía que su resonancia no cambiaba con sus peleas, mientras que para Spirit representaba una _esperanza_ de que su hijita se cansara de todo y se consiguiera un nuevo compañero, de preferencia mujer.

Sí, la eterna guerra entre esos dos la conocía todo mundo. No hacían nada por impedirlas porque por nada en el universo paraban de pelear, ni siquiera aquella vez en que prácticamente se confesaron sus sentimientos, no pararon hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de ello...

-¡Soul, eres un completo idiota!

-¡Y tu una plana amargada!

-¡¿Qué problema tienes con que sea plana?!

-¡Así nadie nunca se fijara en ti!

-¡No necesito que se fijen en mí!

-¡Perfecto!, ¡me ahorras muchos problemas!

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!

-¡De que así ningún chico querrá quitarte de mi lado! ¡No tendré que golpear a cualquier idiota que quiera sobrepasarse contigo!

-¡¿Y por qué harías algo tan tonto como eso?!

-¡Porque me muero de celos!, ¡porque eres tan tonta y distraída que no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti!

-¡¿A quién le dices tonta?! ¡Tú eres el único idiota que no sabe que estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe excepto tú!

-¡Je, entonces no somos tan diferentes!, porque ¿qué crees, señorita más inteligente del Shibusen? ¡Yo también estoy enamorado de ti!

-… ¡Maka-Chop!

-¡Ouch!... ¡¿Y ahora por qué me golpeas?!

-¡No digas mentiras!

-No, Maka… no estoy diciendo mentiras…

-Soul…

¿Lo ven?, se los dije, ese par no para de pelar por nada en el mundo. Unos días después, corría el rumor por toda Death City de que aquella singular pareja de técnico y arma había iniciado un noviazgo. Unos decían que no durarían, otros que tal vez, solo tal vez, esa relación ayudaría a _disminuir_ sus peleas diarias… No paso ninguna de las dos.

-¡Soul, eres un pervertido!

-M-maka… n-no es lo que crees…

-¡Maka-chop!

Las peleas, si bien no aumentaron, tampoco disminuyeron, simplemente fueron distintas, así como las disculpas y la reconciliación…

No todas las relaciones en el mundo, ya sea de compañeros, amigos o novios, tienen solo amor y hacen que todo sea "Miel sobre Hojuelas". Soul y Maka lo saben a la perfección. Después de todo, ¿qué sería de ellos sin sus peleas?

**N.A.: **Pues, ¡eso fue todo gente hermosa!, Fandom de Soul Eater, lamento no andar casi por estos rumbos (tengo complejo de nómada ¬¬' y ahora ando vagando por otros Fandom's, el de Kuroshitsuji, por ejemplo…) sé que no es excusa pero… ¡En fin!, espero que les guste el Drabble… acepto tomatazos, pastelazos, piedrazos, abrazos (¿?) y muchas más palabras que terminen en –azos xDD también acepto Reviews n.n'

Byebye~

**~Hoshi Miyuki~**


End file.
